Smile like you mean it
by darkicefire
Summary: Movieverse slash Caspian loves Peter and wants to tell him but has run out of time. CaspianxPeter songfic "Smile like you mean it"- The Killers


Darkicefire: I'm back with a new story for you guys

Darkicefire: I'm back with a new story for you guys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S Lewis and "Smile like you mean it" belongs to The Killers and I also own none of the script for the second movie of which I used a few lines.

Warnings: This is a SLASH story! This is also a movieverse and will contain some spoilers for the end of the second movie. You've been warned!

Smile like you mean it

Peter looked over the crowd that had assembled before them to here Aslan speak. They all looked up in awe at the great lion. While the Narnian's were used to Aslan, the Telmarine's weren't used to the talking animals yet let alone one being a great king.

Peter looked over at Susan and saw that she was having an internal struggle. Unlike the crowd and the rest of the Pevensie siblings, they both new that today was the day that the kings and queens of old had to return to their own world.

But the one thing that was causing the struggle for Susan was the fact that neither she nor Peter would ever be allowed to return to this land.

The High King looked over at his sister and noticed a single tear slide down her cheek.

_Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand_

A single tear for all of the people that she would leave behind including the one the she had grown to love. He reached a comforting hand out to Susan and she accepted it gratefully. She knew that he was experiencing the same inner-turmoil that she was at leaving the place they all loved for good.

Susan glanced over at Peter, and despite the fact that he really wanted to break down in tears, he gave her a smile that seemed to make her feel better despite making Peter feel guilty for lying.

_Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_

Caspian looked over at the kings and queens of old who were standing by Aslan and watching him as he addressed the crowd of both Narnians and Telmarines alike.

At this, Caspian felt a small smile pull at his lips. These were his people, all of them. He was the new king of Narnia.

In fact, that was the reason the kings and queens came back in the first place. Because to claim the throne of Narnia, he needed to defeat the Telmarines and to do that, he had needed their help.

He had fond memories of all of the kings and queens. As a matter of fact, he had grown close to all of them in separate ways.

Lucy was like his little sister. She was always so bright and happy that it just brightened everyone's day. She was also always thinking of others and helping out whatever way she can.

She was also not someone to be taken lightly. Lucy could become vicious if you messed with her siblings or anyone else she cared about.

Caspian chuckled slightly as he remembered himself learning that the hard way.

_Flashback_

_Lucy was wandering around the camp with Trumpkin. She wanted to explore Aslan's How as much as she could while they were_ _here and before this nasty war started._

_While they were wandering outside, she heard voices coming from behind the pillars of the fighting ring in front of the How. _

_Lucy giggled and pulled Trumpkin behind a bush so they could spy on whoever it was._

_When they got behind the bush, Lucy looked around and saw that it was Caspian and Peter. And they weren't just talking, they were fighting._

"_You called us, remember?!" Peter screamed into Caspian's face._

_Caspian glared back into Peter's face. "My first mistake." Peter was beyond enraged now. "No, your fist mistake was thinking that you could lead these people."_

_Caspian drew his sword and aimed it at Peter. "HEY!" Peter just looked at Caspian and stalked away._

_When he was gone, Lucy emerged from the bush. She walked over to Caspian and tapped him on the back._

_Caspian turned around in surprise and was even more surprised to see Lucy there. _

"_Hello, your majesty, how may I be of service?" She looked in to his eyes with a defiant glare. _

"_Don't be mean to my brother! If you are than, than…" she grinned mischievously, "well, you'll see!" And with that, she skipped off merrily to find Trumpkin and continue their tour._

_When she was gone, Caspian didn't know whether to laugh or be slightly scared. He shrugged it off for now and went on with his duties._

_End Flashback _

That was one of Caspian's favorite memories with queen Lucy. They had laughed about for days afterwards.

Lucy wasn't the only one that Caspian had special memories with. Edmund was often a source of advice for Caspian. In fact, Caspian almost always went to Edmund for help.

Even though the just king looked young, he was truly wise beyond his years. He always knew when Caspian was troubled and always knew what to say.

_Flashback_

_Caspian was sitting out in the grass outside of the How. It was the eve of battle and the Telmarines were upon them. Not only that, he had just had another fight with Peter (far from where Lucy could here them, of course.) _

_The Telmarine thought that he just needed some time on his own, when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see Edmund walking towards him._

_The younger boy walked over and sat down._ _"So_, _care to tell me what you two were fighting about this time?"_

_Caspian was astonished. "What? How did you know that we had a fight?"_

_Edmund smiled, "Pete's inside moping like a bloody girl. I figured it might have something to do with you."_

_The older boy laughed in spite of himself. Edmund smiled. "So why did you two fight this time?"_

_Caspian sighed, "Your brother does not think me a fit leader. He told me that all of my plans were terrible and will only end with a massacre of soldiers like when we tried to take the castle. He still blames me for not going to the gate house. So we started to fight."_

_Edmund sighed, this was just like Peter to go and do. He just couldn't accept that someone else would be taking the throne in __**his **__Narnia._

"_Look Caspian, it's not your fault. Peter is just upset that you are here because it makes him feel as though he isn't needed in Narnia anymore. You forget that he used to be the high king. With you here, it becomes more real for him that he won't be the king here anymore. He's also struggling with the fact that he had grown up here and when we went back to England, he became a kid again. We all did but it's been the hardest on Peter because now, instead of giving orders, he is expected to take them."_

_The Telmarine was shocked. He had no idea what Peter was going through. He felt bad now, for fighting with the king._

"_Thank you, King Edmund; your wisdom has greatly helped."_

_Edmund stood up and smiled at Caspian. "No problem, Caspian. And by the way, it's just Edmund." Caspian smiled as Edmund made his way back to the How._

_End Flashback_

Edmund had become his good friend over the weeks they had been together.

And then, of course, there was Susan. Susan was the beautiful, gentle queen. Caspian did love her, but not in the way that everyone thought. He loved her as a brother would love a sister.

However, there was one that he did love more then any others. Peter, the High King, was truly the most beautiful person that Caspian had ever seen. There was no doubt in Caspian's mind that he had been in love with Peter since that first encounter in the woods.

_Flashback_

_Caspian had sent a minotaur on ahead to make sure that there were no enemies in the areas of woods up ahead._

_When the creature came back, it reported hearing some noises in the bushes. When they went up ahead to where the minotaur reported hearing the noises, someone sprang out of the bushes and pointed a sword at him. Caspian quickly drew his sword in response._

_As soon as that happened, a little appeared out of the bush and ran between them. Of course, they both lowered their swords. Caspian was a gentlemen, he would never hurt a girl._

_Soon, two more people appeared and a dwarf appeared out of the bush. Now, Caspian was really curious as to why all of these people were appearing._

_So Caspian took a closer look at the boy that had had his sword pointed at his throat._

_The boy was also looking closely at him. A flash of recognition crossed his eyes._

"_Prince… Caspian?" Caspian was confused. How did he know his name? "Yes, and who are you?"_

_The boy looked indignantly at Caspian. "High King Peter, you called, remember?"_

_Caspian did remember, he had blown Queen Susan's horn that day in he woods. "Yes, but I thought you'd be taller." _

_Peter glared, "Well, we could come backing a few years if you like." Caspian reached out and grabbed him before he could leave. "No, no, that's okay." _

_When Caspian looked into Peter's eyes, he felt a warm feeling grow in his chest._

_End Flashback_

_Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside  
We lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
Some things sat by so carelessly _

Caspian now knew that that feeling was love. Caspian was in love with Peter and he wanted to tell him.

Caspian smiled to himself. Yes, he would tell Peter tonight.

_Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_

Aslan looked over the crowd and smiled lovingly. He looked over at the tree and watched as it opened.

"This leads to another world. Anyone who can't live with this new time of peace or wishing to start a new life my go back to the home of their ancestors."

A few of the Telmarines stepped forward to go through the portal.

_And someone is calling my name  
From the back of the restaurant  
And someone is playing a game  
In the house that I grew up in  
And someone will drive her around  
Down the same streets that I did  
On the same streets that I did_

Peter looked over at Susan and saw the tears were flowing freely down her face. Peter saw her smile bitter sweetly at him and knew that the tears were also running down his face.

He also knew that it had to be done. He gripped Susan's hand tighter and stepped up.

"We'll go." The whole crowd looked at him in astonishment.

"Must we go so soon, Peter?" Edmund asked. Peter sighed, "We're not really needed here anymore, Ed."

Peter smiled out at the crowd and over towards Caspian.

_Smile like you mean it_

Caspian was the one he truly loved and he new that he would never see him again and he had never told him how much he loved him.

Caspian was heartbroken. No, Peter was still needed here, he was.

Peter walked over to Caspian. He knew what he had to do. Peter needed to prove to Caspian how much he loved him.

Peter handed him his sword, his prize sword. Caspian looked shocked at Peter.

Peter's sword, the sword that he had received when he first came to Narnia. But…but wouldn't he still need this?

"I will hold onto this until your return." Caspian looked at Peter hopefully. Peter looked about ready to cry, when Susan stepped in.

"I'm afraid that's just it, we won't be coming back." Lucy ran up to Susan. "We won't?"

At this point, Peter had regained some of his composer, while Susan had just lost hers again.

Peter walked over and took Lucy's hand and looked at her. "Well, you two are." At this he looked over at Aslan and Edmund. "At least, I think he means you two."

Peter looked at Lucy and Edmund and smiled as best he could in this situation.

_Smile like you mean it_

Caspian was absolutely heartbroken. Peter was leaving and never coming back to Narnia. Peter was leaving and NEVER coming back and Caspian had never even told him how much he loved him.

His chances were gone and now Peter would never know.

Caspian was brought out of his thoughts by Susan who had walked over to him. She grabbed his hand in her own and looked up in to his eyes. He knew that she liked him and he had been partially playing along because he did truly love her, just not in the way that she wanted him to.

She looked up in to his eyes with a watery smile. "It would never have worked out between us anyway."

Caspian gave her a confused look. Just because he didn't love her like that doesn't mean he wasn't curious.

"Why not?" he asked. She smiled, "I am thirteen-hundred years older than you after all." Then she did the most surprising thing of all.

Susan leaned forward while standing on her toes and kissed Caspian on the mouth. It wasn't hard and passionate, but there was love in it.

When Caspian looked over Susan's shoulder during the kiss, he saw the pain in Peter's eyes and how hard he was trying to hold back the tears while watching his sister kiss the prince.

Caspian noticed that Peter had seen him staring and Peter gave him a great big smile which Caspian saw right through.

_Smile like you mean it_

Aslan looked at the Pevensie siblings and they knew that that meant it was time to go.

Lucy walked over and gave Trumpkin a tearful hug and told him how much she would miss him, and Edmund hugged Aslan and Aslan smiled at the boy, noting how much he had changed.

Susan waved to Caspian and a few tears leaked down her face from her eyes. Peter, on the other hand, just waved to the crowd and they cheered for their king.

Lucy walked through the portal first, followed by Edmund and Susan. At last, it was time for Peter to go through and back to his old life in England.

Caspian wanted so much to run up to Peter and kiss him and tell him not to go. He was crushed and wanted to confess to Peter how much he loved him, but he knew he was too late. He had been given time, and he had wasted it and now Peter was gone. His only love was gone and was never coming back.

Caspian looked up at Peter and saw that the boy was looking back at him also. Peter looked right at him and gave him the saddest smile that Caspian had ever seen.

_Smile like you mean it_

That was the last time that Caspian would ever see Peter and with that tearful smile, Peter was gone.

And Caspian ran, he ran until he couldn't run anymore. When he couldn't run anymore, he lay down in the grass and cried.

Caspian cried all day and finally stopped when he was too tired to continue, he got up and walked in to the castle.

The prince walked past his advisors and anyone who got in his way. He ran up the stairs and ran down the hall in to Peter's chambers.

Caspian walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed one of Peter's tunics from inside. Caspian brought it to his face and just smelled it. It smelled like Peter.

Caspian collapsed on the floor, his body racked with sobs and still clutching Peter's tunic to his chest.

He knew it was over for him, that he had missed all of his chances with Peter and now he was gone. And Caspian knew that he would never be the same.

_Smile like you mean it_

_A few weeks later_

Caspian was in his study trying to focus on working on the important papers that he had to get done.

Finally the stress got to him and he flung the stuff he wasworking on across the room. He knew that he needed a break.

Caspian walked down the hall and in to Peter's old chambers. They had still remained the same since Peter had last been in here. This was the one room the Caspian never let any of the maids clean.

The prince, no, the king walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out Peter's tunic. Caspian sat on the bed and held the tunic to his chest and sighed.

_I still miss you Peter, _he thought to himself. _I miss you more everyday and if you could somehow know this, I love you._ Caspian smiled to himself and kissed the shirt before leaving to return to his work.

_Oh no, oh no no no  
Oh no, oh no no no_

_Smile like you mean it_

Darkicefire: Wow, I'm really impressed with myself form making this so long. I have a few ideas, so let me know if I should make a sequel or leave it as it is. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
